


Lost in Translation

by belantana



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belantana/pseuds/belantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble meme response #3. Prompt from lost_spook: Ruth and Tom in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [@eljay](http://belantana.livejournal.com/46287.html#cutid3).

"Where did you learn Portuguese anyway?"

Ruth watched the fields rushing past the window, fighting a growing nervousness. "Um, gosh, I don't even remember. It's easy really – _última flor do Lácio_. You'll pick it up."

"Of course," Tom said dubiously.

"But you have Latin, don't you? Didn't you learn it in school?"

Tom laughed. "Ruth, what century do you live in?"

Ruth buried her hands between her knees to stop herself fidgeting. Septuagenarian village-dweller or no, a weapons dealer was still a weapons dealer. "Right," she said brightly. "It's lucky I'm here then, isn't it."

"Lucky you're here," Tom agreed.


End file.
